The Lunatic Girlfriend
by xGreenThunderx
Summary: Niko decides it's time to end his relationship with Kiki, but he does it in person... not a good choice. One shot.


**A/N: Just a short little story, Kiki Jenkins in GTA IV is crazy as hell, so I got inspired by her personality, her clinginess, stalking Niko, and paranoia, to write a story about here. Thank you, and reviews are appreciated!**

Niko took a deep breath and got out of his black PMP 600, the one he always drove Kiki around town with, the car that Kiki oh-so enjoyed. Now, those memories would just fade, Niko decided that he was going to end this relationship with the girl, but he wanted to do it in person, not through a phone call like what Niko did to Carmen Ortiz and Alex. Kiki was a nice girl… sometimes. She understood what true love was, not money or sports cars, or any of that crap, like Alex and Carmen, but quite frankly, Kiki was always creepy and clingy. He recalled this one moment where she had called him at 3:00 A.M., while he was sleeping.

''Niko! Niko!'' Kiki frantically said, Niko remembered.

''Jesus, Kiki, it's 3:00 A.M. What do you need?'' Niko responded in a tired voice.

''Are you safe? Are you okay? Are you with any cheap whores?'' her voice got angrier with the last sentence.

''Kiki, of course I'm okay! I'm at my apartment right now, I'm sleeping!''

''I'll come to get you! I need to make sure you're fine!"

''Please don't Kiki, that is just weird,'' Niko responded. He hung up the phone and crawled back into his blankets in Playboy X's apartment.

Niko jumped to the present.

Understandingly, Niko was worried. How would she react, Kiki always wanted the relationship to be serious, but how would that be like? A disaster, that's what it would be like. Niko took another deep breath, and gained his bravery. He got out the car and went inside the apartment. He told the worker there he was going to visit Kiki Jenkin's apartment, he nodded and smiled, knowing they were in a relationship. Before this, Niko had told Kiki that he needed to meet up with her, so, when Niko went up the elevator and to her room, he knocked on the door, and Kiki opened it, expecting him already.

''My Niko! How are you doing?'' Kiki asked, happily. ''Come in,''

 _Don't get tricked, Niko! She's not like this other times…_

Niko went inside and Kiki beckoned him to sit down, but Niko shook his head. ''So… what'd you call me for?'' she asked.

''Listen, Kiki…'' Niko had a horrible feeling in his stomach. ''I like you and all, but quite frankly, Kiki. You creep me out.''

Kiki looked aghast, palpably offended by his comment.

''You always call me to see where I'm at, you always say I'm with some cheap whores… I just think it's time to call this relationship… over. Goodbye Kiki,'' Niko took a step back to the door and sighed.

''Why did I love you so much? Argh! You're leaving me with your cheap whores?'' she yelled. She ran to her kitchen and grabbed a knife.

''Chill the fuck out Kiki!'' Niko yelled, he ran out the door, he looked over his shoulder to see Kiki running after him.

''Come back here scum! I'm going to chase you all around Algonquin, South Bohan, Hove Beach and everywhere you drive to!'' she yelled.

Niko burst out through the doors and stopped, catching his breath.

Niko got inside his car and started it up. He quickly rolled up the windows and saw Kiki banging on the window, she scraped his car with her knife and she went to her own car, a gray Premier. ''This bitch is crazy!'' Niko told himself, he sped off, but Kiki didn't give up, she sped towards Niko's car, trying to ram him off the road.

''Why didn't I just call her…'' Niko scolded himself.

He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Kiki rolling down her windows. ''Drive back to your cheap whores! I'll ram them over!'' Niko could hear her yell.

Suddenly, sirens started coming from the distance. ''Perfect! I'm speeding all the fucking time and now police are trying to pull me over for going fast! Shit!''

Niko took a right turn, while Kiki kept straight. Niko felt a wave of relief, maybe she was giving up. Right as Niko thought that, he heard a car speeding from his left trying to ram into him. Niko put his foot on the pedal harder and saw Kiki's car chasing him once more. Niko wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this situation, he didn't want to shoot her car, and now the police were on them! He started pondering of ways to get rid of her.

 _Dwayne's backup? No-no, those guys are ruthless, that's for real problems… well this is a real problem-no, I can't call them. Packie's bomb? Shit! What am I thinking—no! Roman? What the hell can he do? Call his cab to pick me up? Wait a minute… Mohammed, the driver who always picks me up when I call Roman, is a ruthless driver, maybe I can call Roman to get Mohammed to get her away from me… Shit! Yeah, I'll do that!_

Niko called up Roman and greeted him. ''Cousin! I need your cab services quick! Mohammed specifically! He's not picking me up! Just tell him to try to get this gray Premier away from me! All right?''

''Mohammed? Good choice, he's a ruthless driver! Call me later and tell me about what happens! Oh! We can even eat Super Star and go bowling and play dar- ''

Niko hung up the phone, now all he needed to do was drive and wait. Soon enough, he saw Roman's black Huntley Sport and saw Mohammed, the rude cab driver rammed into Kiki's car. Niko rolled down his windows and looked out of them. He saw Kiki's car spinning out of control. ''Crazy motherfucker!'' Niko said.

Kiki's car crashed into a wall, while Mohammed sped off, yelling at Niko. ''You better pay me for this one shit head!'' he said with his accent.

Kiki got out the car, uninjured, just dazed. Police cars swarmed around her and took her by the arms, Niko knew he had to get out of there, he sped off the distance, fortunately for him, the police were distracted with arresting Kiki, rather than Niko. ''Liberty City police at its finest!" Niko laughed.

Niko arrived back to Playboy X's apartment, he parked his car behind his black NRG-900 and got out. He went inside the office building and headed up the elevator, the elevator took him to his apartment luxurious room, and he stretched. ''Fucking bitch… almost felt as bad as Michelle betraying me,'' Niko recalled.

He sighed and changed into his clothes he arrived to Liberty City in, he mostly relaxed in those clothes. After watching TV for about 3 minutes, Niko felt brain-dead enough.

He went outside to the balcony and rested his arms on the glass. He saw a police officer car stopping at the stop sign. Niko could see someone he recognized in the back…

 _Kiki!_

He spotted Kiki pointing up at Niko and yelling at the police officers something. The police officers turned on their sirens and drove back to the entrance of his apartment.

''Motherfuckers!''


End file.
